


Shikaku has issues.

by Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Shikaku has deep, dark daddy issues he will probably never fully accept or try to deal with in a healthy way. Inoichi just wants to be a supportive friend and fuck buddy.
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Yamanaka Inoichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Shikaku has issues.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS ON MY PHONE.  
> So if you're reading it and something seems weird, my bad. 
> 
> I am super duper behind editing all the perverted masterpieces me and my homie keep pumping out. 
> 
> ♡♡♡

Inoichi was sitting on the couch in the Nara cabin waiting for his best friend and fuck buddy. He wasn't feeling like in any particular mood. Neither dom nor sub which was usually how the blonde was. Neutral and versatile. However, he knew what mood he wanted to be in when Shikaku walked in. 

The bushy brunette was irritable, grumpy and full of attitude. Inoichi smirked seeing him walk in. Shikaku took his uniform jacket off and hung it up. Walking over and plopping down on the couch next to Inoichi. 

"So how was work?" Inoichi asked 

"Stupid." Shikaku growled 

"Whats wrong?" Inoichi asked "Something happen?" 

"They expect more of me everyday it seems, I understand importance and urgency but...." Shikaku replied "I'm really just over today." 

"Did you want me to take care of you?" Inoichi asked tapping his nose "Hm? Someone need some pampering?" 

"What? Hell no I don't need pampering I'm a man." Shikaku growled 

"Aw, no, I think you do." Inoichi smirked. 

He could see it in Shikaku's face. It was rare but when he needed to be bottomed and fucked it was evident. He would act like a complete brat. Loud, obnoxious, rude. All of it. When in reality he had deep hopes someone would shut his little ass up. Inoichi knew just how to handle him. 

"okay, okay, you clearly need some pampering Cmere." Inoichi hummed "Come on Shikaku."

"What the hell-" 

"Shikaku come on, get over here." Inoichi persisted

Shikaku scooted closer to Inoichi. Same sour demeanor, although he didn't fight Inoichi when he guided his hips over his lap.

It was all part of the act. Shikaku was a brutal, powerful and highly intelligent shinobi. He loved topping and being the biggest and baddest in every room. His secret lies in a hidden desire he has once every couple of months when he is overworked. He likes to be a bratty bottom and get fucked right back into his place. 

Inoichi slipped his hands into the waistband of Shikaku's pants and slipped them down. Revealing his tight black boxer briefs. Inoichi took a minute to just rub the perfect curves that were Shikaku's firm, toned ass. 

"Sooo, any particular reason you're being so bratty?" Inoichi asked "Just had a stressful day?" 

"I am not bratty and yes!" Shikaku yelled 

Inoichi rolled his eyes. Next he removed the black boxer briefs. Shikaku had such a nice muscular little butt. Nice firm cheeks and thighs. Inoichi slipped his hand over his thighs and squeezed him a couple times. 

He reached over and grabbed a small container of lube off the edge of the couch. This was Shikaku's sex cabin so there was stuff everywhere. He opened the bottle and let a little lube fall directly onto Shikaku's hole. He closed it and set it aside. 

Inoichi upwardly inserted his middle finger. With Shikaku laid over his lap it was easy to maneuver his body however he needed to. For now Inoichi had him exact how he needed him. 

"Hard day for someone hm?" Inoichi purred "Wanna talk about it?" 

"No." 

"When you get fucked with at work or anywhere really and there isn't anything rewarding-"

"Stop." 

"I can tell it makes you think of-" 

"DONT." 

"Your daddy." 

Shikaku laid his head down into the couch and screamed. Its true. His daddy was pretty bad to him. Shikaku was a strict, stern shinobi. His father was 5x as cruel. He barely acknowledged Shikaku ever. He only ever did because he had a bad drinking problem, and he would use Shikaku like a cum dumpster when he was drunk and leave him. So someone had some deep dark daddy issues. 

"Dont worry baby boy, I am paying extra special attention to your greedy little hole." 

Shikaku grumbled from the couch. Wiggling his hips slightly, inadvertently telling Inoichi he wanted another finger. Inoichi smiled, happy to comply. Next was his index finger, deep into the Nara. 

"Now when I fuck you, you better lose that attitude." Inoichi grinned "Okay?" 

"Mmmff... fine." 

"Hmmm, no, what do you say~"

"Inoichi.." 

"Shikaku say it or I'll stop~" 

"Rrrrrrrrrahhhhh!" Shikaku yelled into the couch "Yes.... sir." 

"Good boy." Inoichi hummed. 

A little time passed and Inoichi was 3 fingers in now. Shikaku was being a very good boy and taking his fingering even though he just would've preferred a raw, hard fucking. But that wasn't how Inoichi did things. Shikaku's body relaxed into the pace and light gasps would escape him. It was truly adorable to feel his muscles tense around Inoichis fingers. 

"Are you ready?" Inoichi asked 

Shikaku said nothing he just wordlessly nodded into the couch, embarrassed by all of this but knowing it was necessary. 

Inoichi pulled his fingers out of him. With Shikaku already over his lap like this he just gathered him bridal style and carried him to the bed. 

It was dark. Shikaku could only have intercourse like this with the lights off. Inoichi understood this way already tough for him so he wanted to comply. But... sometimes in the light of the moon he could see instances of Shikaku taken by pleasure. His face red and blushed over, his hands covering his body and his face twisted in pleasure. Inoichi knelt down and kissed him directly on his lips, excited for the time he would be spending with his friend. 

Shikaku kissed him back hungrily, wrapping his thighs and legs around Inoichis mid section. Their experienced tongues fought for a couple minutes, Inoichi began gripping onto his body. Their kiss broke. Inoichi slipped away from him. It was time to fuck him and fuck him hard. Exactly like daddy used to do. 

Inoichi stood away while he undressed himself. Shikaku laid naked on the bed, flat on his back with his legs hanging off. Inoichi returned to him. He stroked himself off for a moment before grabbing Shikaku's legs and aligning his cock with his previously massaged hole. Shikaku was thin so it wasn't a chore to fuck him like this. It was similar to holding a wheelbarrow. He held onto both of Shikaku's legs while he upwardly fucked him. Shikaku lay beneath with his arms above his head. 

As Inoichi entered him Shikaku whimpered quietly. Cute. 

Inoichi began thrusting him immediately. Holding his legs up and railing his hole. Inoichi gripped onto him firmly so he wouldn't lose traction. Shikaku wanted to be fucked hard and he would be, Inoichi would never object to that! 

Shikaku opened his mouth and let out a small raspy moan and then a series of small gasps. He began covering his mouth with his hands. Inoichi frowned. He had no hands to smack his away. 

"Let me hear you." Inoichi scolded him

Shikaku shook his head no. 

"Let. Me. Hear. You." Inoichi grit his teeth 

Shikaku shamefully withdrew his hands, laying his head on its side and blushing deeply. Embarrassed. It wasn't long until he began moaning again. With his hips elevated it wasn't easy for him to stroke himself but the pleasure he got from his prostate was everything. 

Inoichi loved looking down and seeing Shikaku's decently sized cock, hard and eager to be touched, yet it just sat there and reacted to the fucking. Inoichi gripped onto him a bit tighter and gave a bit more force fucking him forcefully. 

Shikaku was now trying to hold back all of his moans and purrs from his much needed fucking. His head whipping back and forth, hair becoming loose. Inoichi saw his face faintly in the dark. Shikaku was so handsome yet now he just looked so cute and soft... 

Inoichis hips would slam square into Shikaku's tight ass, his cock thrusting upwardly all the way at this point. Inoichi groaned deeply feeling his pulsing, hot insides. Shikaku your ass is do heavenly and tight inside, it is a pity you cannot be fucked more often. Inoichi bit his lip as he shifted himself and began grinding him at an angle. Shikaku yelped out in pleasure, his back arching. 

"Ahhhh~..mmmm.." Shikaku moaned lightly 

Inoichi smirked. Thats it. Close your eyes and think of daddy. Think of how scared you were when he would invite himself into your room. You want to always be fucked so specifically Shikaku...thats because he did it like this right? Daddy wasn't ever gentle with you huh? Got some anger deep in there somewhere, but its okay, I'll be your daddy whenever you need me to be. I'll fuck you just like this. 

Inoichi brought his hips back and railed into Shikaku earning himself a deep, guttural moan. Shikaku's thighs held out tightly, his insides beginning to really heat up from the much needed fucking. His back slightly arching, hips upwardly grinding into nothing from the angle he was being railed. Inoichi bit his lip looking down at the man intoxicated by pleasure. 

"Mmmm, you deserve this Shikaku." Inoichi moaned out for him "You deserve pleasure, don't you?" 

Shikaku couldn't even respond he just moaned openly into the air as his hands dove back onto the bed grabbing fist fulls of sheets. His chest quickly rising and sinking, gasping for air from the deep moans he produced. Inoichi smirked, sweat coating his forehead from having to keep Shikaku elevated, thankfully he was almost there. 

"Sah-sa-say m-mor-more!" Shikaku growled out, barely able to form words, so overwhelmed with pleasure. 

"Whattya want me to say?" Inoichi smirked looking down at the submissive mess "You can cum whenever, you're allowed to do that with me, go ahead cum." 

"Fah-fuck!" Shikaku yelled, his voice practically cracking. 

Inoichi couldn't wipe the swear dripping off his forehead, he just lightly tried to shake his head. Holding up the lower half of Shikaku's body just by his legs was incredibly difficult over time. He had only ever met Shikaku's dad a couple of times, he must've had crazy upper body strength or something. 

His thoughts were interrupted with Shikaku busting out with a deep gasp followed by loud desperate moans. Inoichi looked down at Shikaku's cock, it was seething red as cum began dribbling out of the tip and onto his firm tummy. Shikaku's breathing remained unsteady from the long awaited orgasm he so desperately needed to get his head straight. 

Inoichi took this as the green light to do what he usually did, pull out and jack off onto Shikaku's stomach. 

"Stay in.." 

"What?" Inoichi tilted his head looking down 

"...in me." Shikaku panted out. 

Inoichi narrowed his eyes, his cock swollen and ready to explode deep inside his friends heat. He started thrusting again, only now he was pressing himself against Shikaku's thighs. He could no longer hold his lower body up at that angle anymore, especially now considering Shikaku had his orgasm. Inoichi focused in rhythm with his hips on cumming. His cock effortlessly thrusting away at Shikaku's insides. Light moans still coming from Shikaku. 

The blonde bit his lip harshly before giving a couple slow thrusts. His swelled cock bursting deep within Shikaku at last. Hot, heavy cum gushing out. Filling Shikaku. Inoichi pushed down against Shikaku's thighs, pressing his lips onto Shikaku's. Shikaku closed his eyes savoring the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Inoichi's neck. Inoichi milked himself by giving a couple more thrusts before ultimately pulling out. 

He fell back on the bed beside Shikaku, trying desperately to catch his breath from the quick but intense fuck session they shared. 

Shikaku hesitantly reached out, holding onto Inoichi's hand. 

"Thanks for that." Shikaku blushed, looking away from Inoichi. 

Inoichi rolled over, giving a kiss on one of Shikaku's scars. 

"Anytime." Inoichi smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
